Snowed In
by kuroshitsuji-squiffy
Summary: When Tadashi is snowed in at SFIT for a week, Hiro misses his brother badly. Fluff!


**This is completely random but it's just an idea I thought of last night so I've just written it down and here it is!**

 **Hiro is 7 and Tadashi is 18.**

Snow was falling heavily in San Fransokyo. In the Lucky Cat Café, Aunt Cass bustled around making hot drinks and lighting all the fires. Hiro was curled up on the sofa, scribbling down the answers to his maths homework, wrapped in a thick, fluffy blanket. He kept casting worried glances at the clock. Tadashi was at SFIT and should have been back by now.

Seeing his worried expression, Aunt Cass spoke reassuringly. "He'll just be waiting for the snow to stop. He'll be home soon, sweetie."

However, at that moment her phone buzzed. Checking her phone, she saw a text from Tadashi that read:

Snowed in at college. Too dangerous to travel home. Plenty of other students and professors here so don't worry. Won't be back for a few days probably. Soon won't have any reception so can't text. Tell Hiro I'm fine so not to worry and I'll miss him. Tadashi x

"Oh dear," said Aunt Cass worriedly. "He's snowed in at school. He may not be back for a few days, Hiro."

"Is he okay?" asked Hiro, tears appearing in his chocolate brown eyes.

"He's fine, baby," said Aunt Cass, hugging her youngest nephew. "He said to tell you he'll miss you."

Despite Tadashi telling them not to, Aunt Cass and Hiro did worry. Aunt Cass hid it well and continued to take care of Hiro and be cheerful. She didn't open the café as not many people were out on the streets.

Hiro, on the other hand, was absolutely miserable. It was lonely and quiet in the bedroom at night. He wished Tadashi was here to nag him to brush his teeth and tidy his room, even though it was annoying. He missed his brother's sudden hugs, and being thrown into the air without warning only to be caught by a laughing Tadashi.

Crisis soon stuck the household; the heating stopped working and so did the fires. Hiro and Aunt Cass wrapped themselves in the thickest blankets they had but Hiro shivered all day and his face began to look very white.

On the fourth day, they were eating dinner when the phone rang. Aunt Cass picked it up.

"Aunt Cass?" said a deep, familiar voice.

"Tadashi!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, we got reception. Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine. Heating stopped working but we've got blankets and thankfully plenty of food. We haven't been out, either."

"That sounds bad," said Tadashi anxiously. "Heating not working?"

"We're fine," assured Aunt Cass.

"Is Hiro there? I've really missed the little guy."

"He's eating dinner. Hang on."

Tadashi heard her call for Hiro. He heard the sound of cutlery being placed on a table and running footsteps. He heard Hiro hesitantly take the phone.

"Dashi?" he said, almost shyly.

Tadashi smiled to hear Hiro's clear, high voice. "Hi, bonehead!"

"I miss you," sniffed Hiro, trying to hide the fact that he was crying.

"Aww, I miss you too little bro, but I'm coming home tomorrow, all right?"

"YAY!"

Tadashi chuckled. His brother was too cute. "I'll see you then, buddy. I have to go…the reception's going…love you…"

"Love you too," sobbed Hiro.

He heard crackling as Tadashi's voice broke up, and put the phone down.

That night, as Hiro sat in bed cuddling his teddy, he stared across at Tadashi's bed. He hoped his brother would be back tomorrow.

The next day, it was declared safe for Tadashi to go home, as the roads had been layered with grit. He got on his moped immediately and sped off, desperate to see his aunt and brother.

Hiro had been sat outside the house for an hour in the snow. He was frozen stiff but he was determined to stay there until Tadashi arrived.

He began to cry silently, feeling that Tadashi was never coming. However, he then heard the moped and saw it in the distance. Tadashi was back!

Tadashi leapt off the moped and ran into the garden. "Hiro!" he called, and the child rushed up to him. Tadashi crouched down as he approached, grabbed Hiro and stood up, holding the child tightly in his arms.

Hiro wrapped his arms round Tadashi's neck and clung onto his brother like a koala. Tadashi hugged him tightly and kissed the top of his head. "What are the tears for? I'm home now, buddy," he said gently, wiping away Hiro's tears with his thumb. He suddenly realised that Hiro was freezing cold to the touch and had snow in his hair and on his clothes. "Bonehead, how long have you been out here?"

"An h-hour," said Hiro, his teeth chattering. He hugged Tadashi tighter, not wanting to let go.

"Come on, baby bro, let's get you inside."

Tadashi walked into the café, Hiro in his arms. "Aunt Cass?" he called. "I'm home."

Aunt Cass hurried up and hugged him. "Tadashi! I'm so glad you're safe," she said, happy tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't you start crying too," laughed Tadashi. "I've already come home to one bonehead in tears, haven't I?" He kissed Hiro's cheek and chuckled as Hiro looked disgusted and wiped at his face.

"Aunt Cass, Hiro's freezing cold," said Tadashi.

"Oh, you naughty boy!" scolded Aunt Cass. "I told you not to stay out there."

"It's all right, he missed me," said Tadashi gently. "He could do with a hot drink, though."

"Of course," said Aunt Cass, ruffling Hiro's hair. "I'll be right back."

Tadashi carefully sat down on the sofa, cradling Hiro in his arms like a baby. Hiro lay there, too cold and tired to do anything else and grateful for the warmth Tadashi's strong arms gave.

Aunt Cass soon came back with a hot chocolate. Tadashi gently sat Hiro up and helped him hold the mug. As he sipped the drink, Hiro's colour slowly returned and he stopped shivering.

That night, when Tadashi was saying goodnight to Hiro, his picked his baby brother up and carried him over to his side of the room, placing him in his bed.

"What are you doing?"

"You can sleep with me tonight," said Tadashi. "You've been too cold these past few days."

Hiro snuggled into Tadashi contentedly, and fell asleep far quicker than he had done the past few nights.

The next day, Tadashi fixed the heating and the house was warm again. It stopped snowing heavily and the day after, the ice melted and it was safe to go out. Hiro and Tadashi enjoyed their week off school by having snowball fights and building snow sculptures and at night they snugged up on the sofa and watched movies.

"You know," said Hiro sleepily, his head on Tadashi's shoulder, "maybe the snow isn't so bad after all."


End file.
